oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Babysitter!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Babysitter!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 10b | airdate = September 14, 2004 (source) | previousepisode = "Parade!" | nextepisode = "Recital!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. When Grampu and Inka go out for an evening of polka dancing, Oobi and Uma have to get used to their new babysitter, a friendly teenager named Randy. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi is reading a board book in the living room while Uma plays with multicolored blocks. Uma tells Oobi that she is building a house for her doll. Grampu greets the children and helps Uma build her block house. Uma notices that he is wearing a purple bow tie. Grampu explains that he is wearing it for his night out with Inka, during which he plans to dance the polka. Grampu demonstrates his dance and Uma asks if she can dance with him and Inka. He makes it clear that only adults will be dancing, and that he has hired a babysitter to take care of the children. This upsets Uma. Grampu hears the doorbell ring and answers the door. A teenaged puppet named Randy walks inside and greets the family. He gives Oobi a "high-five" and attempts to exchange one with Uma as well. She declines his offer as Inka calls Grampu from outside. He rushes to her after saying "goodbye" to the children. Oobi invites Randy to read his board book from earlier. Randy gives Oobi the nickname "Oobi-Dude" and tries to make Uma feel better. He offers to help Uma with her block house, but Uma declines. Randy decides to play a guessing game with Oobi, in which he acts like Grampu. Uma cannot help but laugh at Randy's impression. Randy pretends to have a conversation with Uma's doll and dances the polka with it, eventually winning Uma over. She gives him the nickname "Randy-Candy" and plays another guessing game with Oobi. Randy tells the children that it is time for bed. While Oobi and Uma get ready, an interview segment plays. It involves Kako asking preschoolers about their babysitters. The next scene shows Randy singing the "Rockabye Lullaby" song to Oobi and Uma. Grampu returns as he sings. Oobi says "goodbye" to Randy and to the viewers as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (interview segments only; played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Inka (voice only; played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Randy (played by Kevin Clash) Oobi-Babysitter-Grampu-dressed-up.png|Grampu in a bow tie Oobi-Babysitter-Grampu-explaining.png|"Just Grampu, Inka. Grown-ups." Oobi-Babysitter-Uma-nervous.png|"Uh-oh." Oobi-Babysitter-meeting-Randy.png|Meeting Randy Oobi-Babysitter-Grampu-says-goodbye.png|Grampu says goodbye Oobi-Babysitter-Randy-walks-in.png|Randy walks in Oobi-Babysitter-Uma-thinking.png|Uma thinking Oobi-Babysitter-Randy-not-Grampu.png|"Randy not Grampu!" Oobi-Babysitter-Uma's-blocks.png|Randy plays with Uma Oobi-Babysitter-chicken-costume.png|Oobi in a chicken costume Oobi-Babysitter-Randy-proud.png|"Oldest trick in book." Oobi-Babysitter-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Babysitter-looking-at-the-stars.png|Looking at the stars Oobi-Babysitter-Randy-singing.png|Randy singing to Oobi Oobi-Babysitter-Rockabye-Lullaby.png|"Rockabye Lullaby!" Oobi-Babysitter-Grampu-comes-back.png|Grampu comes back Oobi-Babysitter-Randy-has-to-go.png|"Babysitter go home. Always." Oobi-Babysitter-going-to-bed.png|Going to bed *Inka is mentioned and heard off-screen, but she never appears physically. This is because Stephanie D'Abruzzo (the performer of both Inka and Uma) could only play one character at a time. Since Uma is featured throughout the whole episode, the writers had to limit Inka to an off-screen cameo. *This episode is Kevin Clash's biggest role on the show. He also played background characters in a few other episodes. *The chicken costume Oobi wears was first used as Uma's outfit in "Uma Chicken!". *Christopher North Renquist was the composer for the "Rockabye Lullaby" song. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2